The hypothesis to be tested is that the daily ingestion of oral insulin into newly diagnosed children and adults with IDD will abrogate the autoimmune process (oral tolerance) underlying beta cell destruction either through insulin specific and/or islet cell antigen non-specific ("bystander") immunological suppression and thus preserve endogenous insulin secretion.